I love her with all that I am
by JenJenBC
Summary: Spoilers for 3x11! Quinn is in love with Rachel, but Rachel said yes to Finn's proposal. So, she can't possibly feel the same about Quinn. Or does she? Will eventually follow Quinn and Rachel in New York/New Haven, at their respective schools. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first fic ever, so please rate and review so that I can improve. Also, I am not a native English speaker, so if someone could beta for me, that'd be awesome!

**-=XXX=-**

Rachel walks towards the girl's bathroom in hopes of finding Quinn. She needs to talk to her, about something very important. Finn just popped the question and to be honest, she was feeling rather distressed.

She's sure that Quinn will give her realistic advice, after all, Quinn had given her good advice before. Although it wasn't really all that subtle.. With a sigh she steps in the bathroom, only to find Quinn standing in front of her, applying dark, red lipstick to her lips.

"Hey. Look, I need your advice. Alright-" She waits until the last two Cheerios leave the bathroom. "About an a-adult problem."

Quinn turns away from the mirror and faces Rachel. She has a shocked look on her face. "Holy crap, are you pregnant?" _I'm seriously going to kick Finn in his balls!_

"NO! Look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I think you would be the only person that would give me a straight forward and thoughtful answer about this."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Yes. I can keep a ss-secret."

"OK. Well, um Finn asked me to marry him."

Quinn gasps, surprise lingering in her hazel eyes. "What did you say?" _Please tell me you said no._

"I said I needed to think about it." Rachel gauges her reaction.

"Well, you _can't_–"

_Oh god, I need to do something, say something, anything to stop Rachel from making this decision. Rachel is so much bigger than all of us, she has to shine on Broadway and Finn would only tie her down in Ohio._

"Why? Plenty of people get married at our age and I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything and I love him. He is the one. I k-know it."  
>Rachel knows she's just making up excuses. Truth is, she wants Quinn to stop her from doing something foolish. She wants, no <em>needs <em>Quinn to knock some sense in her.

Quinn suddenly becomes aware of her hand whom is the clutching the sink so tightly that it's almost a death-grip. She needs to think, quick, before she says something rash. Suddenly she sees her escape, her admission letter to Yale, her way of proving to Rachel that she is worth something too. She hands it over to Rachel. "What's this?"

"That's my ticket out of here. I got into Yale. Early admissions. Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity while maintaining a straight A average during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards."

Rachel looks up at her and smiles the most warm and welcome smile she has ever seen. For the very first time in her life, Quinn feels as if she finally has done something right. Maybe there is still time to get things right, to prove to Rachel that she can be the one to love her unconditionally, unlike Finn. Besides, Finn will most likely be stuck in Ohio as he had no future plans anyway. At least she'll be just two hours away from Rachel.

"Quinn, that's amazing." Before Quinn realizes what happens, Rachel walks up to her and envelops her in a hug. Never in her life had she imagined that Rachel would be hugging her spontaneously. The thought makes Quinn incredibly happy and she holds on to Rachel just a bit tighter. Probably too tight to be considered platonic, but right now she doesn't care.

That's so great." Rachel manages to choke out before she pulls away, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get your NYADA one soon." Quinn tries to reassure Rachel.

"Yeah, I mean, New York mail is notoriously slow so…"

Rachel looks very distressed, as if she doesn't really believe the words she says. As if she thinks that she won't get into NYADA. Impossible, Quinn muses to herself. She looks up to see Rachel staring at her, still expecting an answer.

"My point being is that I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam… even thought I loved some of them."

Rachel drops her gaze at her words, looking hurt. Quinn regrets the words the moment they leave her lips, but it needs to be done. Rachel needs to understand that Finn could never offer her the future she wants.

"But, by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter, I won't know why."  
><em><br>Because it was never about them. It was all about you._

The words linger in Quinn's mind, she wants to say them out loud so badly, but she can't. Rachel is with Finn. And as much as it hurts her, Rachel just called him 'the one'. She can never be _her _one. Still, she can't help fantasizing about a future between them.  
>About them conquering NY together, becoming good friends, best friends, and maybe, even more than that. Maybe Rachel will eventually fall for her, despite all the horrible things she has done in the past.<br>_  
>Or not, because Rachel is obviously straight.<em>

"So, are you saying that Finn and I should break up?"

"I'm all for making the most of the next few months, but I'd hate the idea of dragging an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future."  
>Quinn swallows, her throat is suddenly dry.<p>

"Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you've ever dreamed of, you're going to have to break up with him."

Rachel turns away, closing her eyes as she leans back against the bathroom sink.

"That's an awful thing to say."

Oh god, she's making Rachel hurt again. She hates doing that. It reminds her too much of that one time were she snapped at Rachel in the auditorium.  
>She'd never meant to call Rachel frustrating. She hadn't slept for days after she saw Rachel running off with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Look."

She needs Rachel to know just how amazing she is.

"You wanted straight and thoughtful. I guess at one point it made sense to love somebody for your whole life, but it doesn't anymore. Women are finding themselves in their 30's now, every magazine says it. We hardly know what we're going to want in fifteen years."

_Smooth Fabray, that wasn't very straight._

She knows all too well what she's implying, all she can hope for is that Rachel picks up on the implications.

"I know, Finn and I, we can grow together…."

"Look, Rachel, I –"

Quinn manages to catch herself. She almost blurted out her true feelings for Rachel.  
><em><br>But I know it's useless. She chose him, not me, And I'm too big of a coward to tell her how I really feel._

"You and Finn are a lovely couple." She cringes at her own words, it hurts her to say it out loud.

Rachel finally looks Quinn in the eyes, her brown eyes shimmering with tears.

Quinn can't do it. She can't tell her, no matter how much she wants to. So she does the only thing she's good at, hiding behind her own words.

"But if you ever want to be happy…"

She stares into Rachel's eyes.

"You have to say goodbye."

She smiles apologetically at Rachel and turns around. She feels Rachel's eyes burning in her back, as if she isn't fully satisfied by her answer. As if she wants to hear something else.

And all that Quinn can think about is that walking away from Rachel at this right moment, is the hardest thing she's ever done.

** -=XXX=-**

Quinn is singing in the choir room, it's one of her favorite songs, Never Can Say Goodbye Boy. She loves the song, and in some way its message is true. She's saying goodbye to her past, to her boy-obsessed life. She isn't that person anymore.

Images suddenly flash through her head while she is singing. Different scenarios play out in front of her, her kissing Finn, kissing Puck, kissing Sam. She smiles. They are nice memories, but that's all they are. Memories.

Against her will, more images begin to flash through her mind, Rachel singing Don't Rain On My Parade, Rachel singing Get It Right, them both singing I Feel Pretty/Upretty. She loved the way their voices sounded together.

A few more scenarios pop up, her slapping Rachel at Prom, Rachel telling her she is so much more than a pretty face. Rachel's happy face when Quinn admitted they were friends. Rachel hugging her just a few minutes ago..

Ever since their first year in school, she'd just thought that she was jealous of Rachel, but in fact, she wasn't. It wasn't even admiration. It was so much more than that.

"That was incredible Quinn, but even more incredible is your big news. Tell them Quinn." Schuester smiles at her, encouraging her on.

"I got into Yale!" Quinn feels so happy she's about to burst.

"I wanted to thank you guys. Because without each and every one of you, this would have never happened. You've supported me and loved me through all the drama and that's why I'm standing here. I've wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I've made, but the truth is is that without all those, I never would have dreamed this to be my future. "

Quinn looks in front of her, at her friends, all beaming for her. All but one. Rachel seems sad instead.

She finally makes eye-contact with Rachel for the first time since she entered the choir room. Immediately her breath hitches and her eyes well up with tears.

"I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't let change your past. But you can let go and start your future."  
><em><br>Please don't be me two years ago, you're better than that. You're better than them. Please be me now. Move on, grab your dreams and move on, together with me, in NY. Please, Rachel.._

She knows there's a look of soft desperation on her face, but still she can't help but hope that Rachel will listen to her and make the right choice. That she won't make the same mistake Quinn almost made a few months ago, trying to hold onto the past for fear of not being able to achieve a brighter future.

Instead of that, the Glee club members stand up and envelop Quinn in a big group hug. Everyone but Rachel, who is still sitting on the chairs, tears brimming in her eyes.

**** -=XXX=-****

Quinn is in the algebra classroom, packing her bag to get ready for the lunch break.

Santana walks in with a big smirk and taps Quinn on the shoulder. "Hey Q, did you hear the latest news about the midget and Finnept?"

Quinn eyed her warily. "What news?"

"Finn asked her to marry him, and she said yes. God knows why she'd want to be with manboobs as obviously, he has nothing to offer her." Santana scoffs.

Quinn looks at her with shock registered in her eyes. "No.. Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me she didn't –"

It's as if someone punched Quinn in her gut, her heart feels like it's breaking into a million pieces.

Tears well up in her eyes and spill over her cheeks before she knows what is happening. She can't believe it. Rachel should've said no. She should've realized the hidden message Quinn was conveying to her.  
>Rachel always picked up signals long before the rest did. She even knew Santana was gay before the rest did. Why couldn't she have seen the signs now? It's too much, just too much.<p>

Quinn sits down on a chair and buries her face in her hands.

"Q? Why-what's going on? Please tell me you're not crying about Finn are you?" Santana walks up at Quinn and sits beside her. " I swear if you are, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for days! He's like, the worst guy ever, constantly complaining about how he's got nothing special going on for him, seriously god knows what that midget sees in him."

Quinn snorts at Santana's mention of midget and looks up at Santana with her eyes all puffy and red. "It's not… I-I Don't.. I don't care about _Finn_Santana!"

Quinn looks at her with such desperation that Santana's breath hitches. And then it hits her, Quinn doesn't care about Finn. It was never about Finn in the first place. It couldn't be Rachel, or could it?

"It is about Rachel isn't it?" Instead of giving Santana an answer, Quinn starts sobbing even harder and grips Santana's shirt.

"Oh god Q, I knew you were a big ol' gaymo ever since you walked in while Britts and I were getting our mack on in the showers, and you know I teased you with Berry sometimes, but I never guessed you had legitimate feelings for her Q! When did that happen?"

"The.. d-day I saw her.."

"Gosh, Quinn.." Santana hugs Quinn, holding her tightly while making soothing sounds.

"I know it may not look like it now, but it's all going to be okay. I'm sure Berry will dismiss this whole marriage thing when she hears she got into NYADA. You know what she's like."

"The worst thing is, she actually came to me and asked me for advice. I told her not to do it because I just _know _Finn is hoping that she won't go to NYADA. I overheard him talking to Puck just a day ago. I just can't believe she didn't listen to me, she should have, she did it before!"

"Maybe she was just waiting for you to say the right thing Q, maybe telling her not to do it just wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is, maybe she _wants_ to hear what _other_ options she has. I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks you're not watching. And that striving ambition of hers to befriend you from day one, knowing you were the one who drew pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom stall? Questionable to say the least. Honestly Q, I think she's just waiting for you to make a move, because there's no way she'd ever believe that _you,_out of all people, could have feelings for her."

For the first time Quinn looks up to Santana and smiles.  
><em><br>Maybe she's right, maybe Rachel does like me that way. I should go for it, tell her how I feel. It's been going on long enough._

The battle wasn't lost yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N:**In this chapter I will act as if Quinn has been at Rachel's home and knows her dads. Which, technically, she has in Glee, however, the scene was cut. If you're wondering which episode it was, it was "Original Song", the production draft can be found on Glee Wikia. Also, I was writing this and then the Stereo Hearts clip was released. It was so full of Faberry that I couldn't resist putting it in. ;) Also tried to put in some P.O.V. from Rachel as an experiment.

Quinn is in the bathroom, she just finished reapplying her make-up when Rachel comes busting in.

"Hey Rachel, I was just about to search for you as I needed to tell you something." She turns around to face Rachel only to find out that she's smiling at Quinn with the biggest grin she has seen from the brunette in a while.

"You look _very _happy, did you hear something from NYADA?"

"Quinn! I got in! I'm a finalist!" She squeals with happiness. Before she can even register what's happening, Quinn wraps her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Rachel sighs at Quinn's warm embrace as she wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and smiles. It feels so natural to hug Quinn. It's as if they've been familiar with doing that for a long long time. Which is weird, considering they've only become friends a year ago. Reluctantly she lets go of Quinn.

"I'm so happy for you. I told you, you'd get in. Never doubt me again Rach. Nor yourself for that matter." Quinn winks at her and grins when she sees that Rachel ducks her head shyly in response.

"So, have you told the rest yet?"

"N-No. Truth be told I've only told you and Kurt."

"Not even Finn?"

"No.. I'm kind of afraid what he'll say. I don't think that he truly thought that I was going to get in. I know he said he'd move with me to New York anyway, but I'm not so sure if he will. He hasn't even selected a college to attend yet." Rachel bites her lower lip and looks up at Quinn with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Quinn can't help but slipping in her reassuring role yet again. Especially when Rachel is looking at her like that.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He's your boyfriend and he loves you, I'm sure he'll be happy for you. He should actually, because he's going to be your future husband, and being proud of one another is one of the fundamentals of a marriage if you ask me." She grabs Rachel's hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

_I know I would be happy and proud if I were him._

Rachel suddenly looks down and fidgets with her skirt, as if she's nervous. She bites her lip before she looks up at Quinn with a determined look in her eyes.

"About that I ehm.. I was wondering if you.. if you'd like to be my maid of honor. I'd really feel honored if you'd do it."

Quinn's jaw drops on the floor. She didn't quite expect _that._

"Ehm sure I can do that for you. When.. When are you marrying exactly?"

"I don't know yet, I mean I have to tell my dads first, I know he told Burt and Carole already, but I haven't really spoken to my dads yet. It won't be anytime soon though, I want to move to New York and settle down there first, before we jump into the wedding boat. So, like, in a year? I just wanted to ask you in advance."

Quinn releases a breath of which she wasn't even aware that she was holding it in.

"That's a long time in advance. And you know me, I can't say no to you Rach."

_A lot can happen in a year, it's not over yet, keep breathing, you can do this, you can still change her mind in a year. _

"Oh! You had something you wanted to tell me right?"

_Yeah. But right now is not the time, not when you just asked me that.  
><em>  
>"No, it's alright. I'll tell you some other time. You should go and tell Finn about your NYADA letter."<p>

"You're right. Thanks Quinn, for being such a good friend." She stares at Quinn, not realizing that she's still holding her hand.

"You can let go of my hand, you know. Else you're never going to get out of here to talk to Finn." Quinn chuckles as she watches Rachel's' eyes widen slightly.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I had totally forgot that we were still.." She quickly lets go of Quinn's hand, wiping her own hand on her skirt in the process.  
>When did her hand get so sweaty? She hopes that Quinn didn't notice. Her cheeks start to flush and it suddenly feels very hot in the bathroom.<br>It doesn't help that Quinn is watching her with a raised eyebrow and a bemused look either. She feels her face burning up even more.

"A-Anyway I should be going. See you tomorrow Quinn."

"See you Rachel." She watches Rachel walk away, before she allows herself to grin.

_What just happened? She just kept holding my hand, and when I told her she could let it go she suddenly became all flustered.  
>Not to mention that she ducked her head when I winked at her. Which was totally adorable, but not something you do when a platonic friend compliments you.<em>

She is just musing about the fact that Santana definitely was right, until it dawns on her. Rachel really _is _serious about getting married. Else, she hadn't just asked her as maid of honor.

She quickly grabs her cell and sends a message to Santana.

_Santana! I was about to tell Rachel about my feelings for her and she dropped the bomb on me, she asked me to be her maid of honor, oh my god, what do I do now? _

Immediately her cell buzzes and a reply comes in.

_**Ugh Q, are you turning this into Imagine Me & You part 2.0? You better make a move soon and you'd better not wait until the wedding day or I'll slap some sense into you. She's just waiting for an alternative to replace Finnept, trust me.**_

_How? I can't just drop the bomb on her like 'Hi I know you just asked me to be your maid of honor but I can't be your maid because I'd rather be the one you say yes to instead'. I need to win her for me Santana, I need to pry her away from Finn.  
><em>  
><em><strong>Q, you're so whipped it's unreal. It's valentine's day soon. Better make some use of it and impress her with your cheesiness Q, you know she's a big ol' mush when it comes to romance. And you know Finn is far from romantic, I mean, giving your VEGAN girlfriend a pig? REALLY? Just sing a song and give her a gift or something, I'll help you just as long as you promise me you won't wait until she's about to say 'yes' to that sad excuse for a guy.<strong>_

_I might have an idea in that case._

**-=XXX=-**

It's almost valentine's day. Normally Quinn never celebrated valentine's day, because simply, she never had anyone to celebrate it with.  
>But she has plans this year. Because, if she can't tell Rachel how she feels about her, she'll just show her that she's a better choice than Finn.<p>

She grabs her cell and scrolls down in her contacts until she finds the person she needs, and presses dial.

_Hopefully he'll pick up._

Her phone connects, thankfully he's there.

"Hey Quinn! How are you?"

It's Joe Hart, he visits the same church as Quinn, and he's been wanting to join New Directions ever since his band split up. Problem is, Schuester doesn't allow new members because the Regionals are coming up. But, Quinn has a plan to sweep Rachel off her feet _and_to impress the New Direction members with Joe's singing.

She muses to herself, catching two birds, with one stone,

"Hey Joe, I'm fine thanks for asking. Say, you wanted to join New Directions right?"

"Yeah, but you told me that your teacher wouldn't allow auditions this close to Regionals."

"Well, valentine's day is coming up and I have an idea. I'd really like to surprise a friend of mine and if you'd come and help me sing the song I have in mind, then you could impress my friend and the rest of New directions in return. I'm sure that Schuester can't refuse you if he has 10 of us begging him to take you in. Especially not with _your_ voice."

"Alright I'm in, what are we going to sing?"

Quinn smiles. "Have you ever heard of Stereo Hearts by the Gym Class Heroes?"

**-=XXX=-**

It's time for plan B, a present for Rachel.

Quinn is walking to the nearest mall. She's about to walk through the entrance when she nearly bumps into a person whom just rushed out said entrance with a giant shopping cart full of food.  
>It takes her a few seconds before she recognizes him, it's Rachel's dad, Hiram Berry.<p>

"Oh! Hey Quinn!"

"Hello Mr. Berry." She smiles politely at Rachel's dad.

"So, Quinn, when will you come over again? Last time you and Rachel worked on a song together was quite a while ago."

"I'd love to write an original song with her again, if we are given the chance." Quinn smiles sweetly at Hiram Berry.

"So, Rachel told me you're going to New York as well? Yale, right? And if I remember correctly, it was the drama apartment."

"That's correct, they gave me an early admission."

"She's always gushing about her during dinner, you should hear her! Even more than about Finn." Hiram chuckled. "Really, she's excited that you'll be going to New York too. That means she has at least one good friend there. If I'm honest with you I'm not sure if that Finn will go to New York, last time I talked to Burt he said that Finn was going to take over his tire shop. Kids these days.. Getting married at a way too young age."

"Anyways, you should come over for dinner once in a while, Quinn." Hiram winks at her.

"I will, if Rachel will have me."

"I'm sure she'd love to!"

"Anyways Quinn, I have to go, Leroy and I have a dinner to arrange tonight for Rachel and Finn. It was nice talking to you again. See you!"

She watches him walk off to his car, before she walks into the mall to buy the things she needs.

**-=XXX=-  
><strong>  
>It's valentine's day at McKinley, today is the big day.<p>

Quinn stands in the empty hall, in front of Rachel's locker.  
>She peers inside her bag and looks around whether the hall truly is empty, before she sneakily opens Rachel's locker. She had spied on Rachel putting in her code just a few days ago.<p>

_I'm sure she'll like this. No more hiding behind words, it's time for action._

Quinn smiles at herself, butterflies fluttering through her stomach as she imagines Rachel's reaction. She hopes that she'll like it. And maybe, just maybe, she'll start to see Quinn in a different light. Not just as her best friend, but as more than that.

She grabs something from her bag and carefully puts it inside Rachel's locker, on top of her books. It's a big stuffed teddy bear holding a heart with the words "You're Adorable" witten on it. Maybe it's a bit cheesy, but she doesn't care. Reaching into her bag once more, she pulls out a rose and puts it in the bear's paws as well. After that, she closes the locker again. Quinn bites her lower lip and smiles before she walks off.

She grabs her cell from her pocket. it's time to start with plan B, so she quickly types some text messages and sends them, before she walks off to her next class.

_If I don't sweep Rachel off her feet today, I don't know what will._

**-=XXX=-**

Rachel is sitting at her regular spot at the lunch tables. Surprisingly enough, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes and Santana are missing.  
>Right now she's just chatting with Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany about valentine's day, and whether they had gotten something from their respective partners.<br>She's just about to ask where the rest of the Glee Club is, when Santana bursts into the lunchroom and walks to Rachel's table.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn asked me to come and fetch you, she wants to see you outside."

"Oh really? What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Rachel gets up and walks after Santana, to the courtyard. When she comes outside she sees that it's crowded with people, but most of all, Quinn is standing there, smiling very broadly at her.  
>But she's not alone, Mercedes and Sam are there too. And a new guy with dreads instead of normal hair. He kind of looks like Puck, minus the bad-ass attitude. She walks to them and looks at Quinn expectantly.<p>

"Hey Rach. Please allow me to introduce you to Joe Hart. You know him right? I told you about him before. We used to go to the same church. I told him that we could use him for New Directons and he's interested in joining."

Joe smiles at Rachel and extends his hand to her.

"Hey. I'm Joe, nice to meet you in person Rachel. Quinn told me all about you."

Rachel takes his hand and shakes it. "Oh did she? Only the positive things I hope." She bites her lower lip and looks at Quinn, whom smiles back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she has."

"So, you can sing?"

"Yeah, I've been playing in a band for quite a while. We had to stop though, some of the members just couldn't invest as much time in it as we'd like, and trying to find new ones just wasn't really working out."

"Anyways that's why we brought you out here Rachel. We have a surprise for you." Quinn chips in.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" Rachel's eyes light up with anticipation.

"We're going to sing." She winks at Rachel and motions for Joe to start.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you, so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note."

Rachel can't help but smile. Her eyes flicker between Quinn and Joe, not sure whom she should focus on. The music makes her feel giddy.

"Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo."

Much to her amazement, Quinn and Sam start rapping right after Joe's verse. She didn't even know that Quinn could do that. It sounds great though.

Quinn walks up to Rachel and extends her hand, right before the second refrain starts. Smiling broadly, Rachel grabs it and allows Quinn to guide her around the courtyard. Quinn notices that from the moment that Rachel grabbed her hand she became very bashful and ducked her head with that adorable smile on her face. She can't help but smile at the situation herself. Why exactly hadn't she done this two years ago? She knows people are staring but she just doesn't care, because _she_ is holding Rachel's hand and it makes her feel _so good_. She twirls Rachel around to the nearest bench and lets go of her hand again.

Rachel waits until they're finished and claps excitedly.

"That was beautiful guys. Thanks!" Rachel squeals with happiness. "So, to what do I owe the honor of this surprise?"

Quinn smiles mysteriously."All I can tell you is that it's a present from a secret admirer."

"Really? Who?"

"Can't tell you!"

"Quinn! At least have the decency to tell me! You can't just leave me hanging like this!"

"All I can say is that that person will be very glad you enjoyed it. And who knows, maybe you'll find out soon enough who it is. Come, let's go inside." She winks at Rachel before she taps her shoulder and nudges her to go inside.

**-=XXX=-  
><strong>  
>Rachel and Quinn are walking in the hall towards their respective lockers.<p>

"So, this Joe guy is rather cute."

"You think?"

"Yeah, don't you? I mean I'm not sure whom your type is but he's kind of like Puck with his guitar and all. And he's religious like you."

Quinn laughs. "Just because we're both religious doesn't mean that we're a match made in heaven Rach. He's very sweet and a nice guy but I'm not into him that way."

They arrive at their lockers and Rachel starts to fidget with her lock. Quinn resorts to doing the same, but tries to look at Rachel at the same time without being overly obvious.

_This is it. Don't get nervous now, stay calm. I'm sure she'll enjoy it._

Rachel squeals when she sees the teddy bear and grabs it, holding it in front of her.

"That's soo cute!" Her eyes light up and sparkle, she turns towards Quinn and smiles.  
><em><br>Gosh she is so cute._

"Look, it's even got "You're Adorable" written on its stomach. And.. Is that a rose?" Rachel carefully picks the rose from the bears paw, trying not to sting herself on the thorns.

"Oh look there's a card! "_I hope you enjoyed your presents today. Love, L_". Who's L? I don't think I know anyone who's name starts with a L." Rachel muses to herself.

"I'm really wondering who gave these things to me. It's cuter than what Finn gave me.. He just gave me a CD with him singing French songs. It'd be nice, if his pronunciation wasn't terribly bad.." Rachel scrunches her eyebrows together. "Oh well, at least it wasn't a pig, nor a star named after him."

"Maybe it's from someone you don't expect Rachel." Quinn smiles at Rachel, hoping she'll get the hint.

"Honestly, with my amount of fans, I'd expect it from lots of people. There's only one person whom I wouldn't expect it from." Rachel stares at Quinn.

"Really? Who might that be?" Quinn raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"You. No offence but, first of all _you_ aren't into girls and second of all, you're Quinn _Fabray. _As if you'd ever send me a stuffed teddy bear with a rose!" Rachel chuckles.

_Ouch._

"Yeah that'd be.. unbelievable right?" Quinn tries to chuckle too, but it feels half-assed. Truth be told, she feels rather crap, but she can't show that to Rachel, ever.

"Anyway I have to talk something over with Santana. I'll catch you later." She flashes a smile at Rachel before she turns around, sadness suddenly overtaking her.

Rachel continues to stare at Quinn until Quinn walks around the corner.

_Something was definitely off with her today, wonder what's going on. _

She looks at her gift, her heart flutters and she starts to smile again.

_Mental note: thank the person who gave this to me. Whenever I know who this L person is._

Right when she wants to put the bear in her bag, she smells something. There's a faint smell of perfume radiating from the bear. Funny enough, she recognizes it almost instantly. Confused she stares at it for a few seconds before she puts it inside her bag.

_Funny, it smelled like Quinn's. But that can't be it, because Quinn wouldn't give something like this to me. She's not gay. And someone as gorgeous as her would never fall for someone like me, she's made that clear. It's a perfume for women though, so apparently, my secret admirer is a female. Interesting._

**-=XXX=-**

Quinn walks into the Cheerio changing room, searching for Santana.  
>Instead of finding Santana, she finds Brittany instead. Thankfully she's clothed, Quinn chuckles to herself.<br>Last time she caught them was rather embarrassing, it was after Cheerios practice and she thought she was all alone in the dressing room until she walked into the showerroom only to find them naked and under the same shower.

"Hey Britt, where's Santana?"

"Oh, she's just under the shower, she'll be here in a few minutes. Why, you want to ask her something?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of rejoining the Cheerios. I've been missing the dance routines and the work-out is good for my body so.."

"Oh! That's so awesome Q! We missed you on the team. It's not the same without you, you know." Brittany rushes over to Quinn and hugs her.

"Look, I've got to feed Lord Tubbington now, if San comes out of the shower, tell her I went home already alright? Tell her to come over, we've still got some homework to do." Brittany winks at Quinn and walks off.

_Homework, huh? Is that what they call it nowadays?_

"Hey Q, what are you doing here?"

Quinn startles and turns around, only to find Santana standing behind her, clad in a simple shirt and jeans.

"Oh! You started me." Quinn chuckles. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I've been thinking about it a lot and well, I decided I wanted to rejoin the Cheerios. I kind of miss it."

Much to her surprise, Santana starts to laugh. "Yeah, sure, I bet you just miss staring up the other girls their skirts."

Quinn snorts. "Seriously Santana? I'm not like you. I remember you doing that all the time, you even tried to peek under mine when you thought I wasn't watching!"

"Oh Q, you loved it admit it. Anyways I've got Britt's skirt to stare under now so I don't need to check out the others." She watches Quinn with a smirk. "OH! Right, I totally forgot that you're only a big 'ol gaymo for Rachel Berry. Do you think that she'll allow you a peek under her skirt when she sees you in that hot Cheerio uniform?"

Quinn's face suddenly feels hot as her fantasy is taking a spin with her. She's pretty sure her face is as red as a tomato right now.

"Shut up Santana!"

"Sorry Q, just teasing you. You know me." She winks at Quinn. "Anyway, what about your surprises for Rachel? Did she like them?"

"She loved the song and she thought that the stuffed bear was cute. She just said that.." Quinn casts her eyes to the floor. " That.. she couldn't imagine that it was from me."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she was wondering who gave it to her. I just said that it could've been someone she expected the least. That's when she told me that that person would be me, and she could never imagine me doing that for her. Probably because she finds me gorgeous and I used to call her those horrible things.. What am I doing wrong? Can't she see that I've changed? I'm not _that _Quinn Fabray anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that Quinn, I know it was a bit mushy but it was still cute. But I can't really help you with how to deal with this. I've never been in your situation, I mean, I've always been nice to Brittany you know?"

Quinn looks up at her with sadness lingering in her eyes.

"But you know, I think I know someone who can help you."

**-=XXX=-**

Never in her life had Quinn thought that she'd end up doing what she was doing now.

Quinn exhales deeply before she walks up to the front door and rings the bell. Thankfully, she doesn't need to wait long before the door opens.

"Hey. I know we've never talked much at McKinley but Santana advised me to talk to you. Because I'm.. kind of.. in the same situation as you and Kurt were. Are."

"It's alright Quinn. Santana told me you'd be paying me a visit. Please come in." Karofsky smiles reassuringly at her before he steps aside so Quinn can come in.

With a sigh of relief, Quinn walks into Karofsky's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A****/N:** This chapter might contain some Kurtofsky and Finchel. If you don't like it, please scroll past it. This chapter is very important for the upcoming ones. Also the episode and the promo and Faberritana gave me _so_many feelings, I'm giddy.

Quinn walks inside and stands in the hall. It's a rather spacious hall, with one door connected to the living room, one door connected to the kitchen, one to the cellar and a big stair going upstairs.  
>There's a picture of a young Karofsky hanging on the wall besides her. She smiles, he really hasn't changed a thing.<p>

Karofsky smiles politely at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water is fine, thanks."

"Alright I'll be with you in a minute. Just go on ahead to the living room, and sit wherever you want." Kaorfsky walks off to the kitchen while Quinn walks inside the living room.

It's rather large, but the furniture gives it a cozy, warm atmosphere. Wherever she looks there are framed pictures of Karofsky and his family. She even sees a picture of him in his Thriller/Heads Will Roll costume, apparently he'd loved that performance more than he admitted. With all of these pictures around it's hard to believe that Karofsky used to be the guy he was. He seems to have a loving family, unlike hers. There weren't many framed pictures in her parents' house, and even less since her father moved out. Her mother was trying to create a nice atmosphere though, at least she had stopped drinking ever since Quinn went to senior year.

She sees a leather fauteuil and sits down on it and fidgets with her fingers until Karofsky comes in. Truth is, she's nervous.  
>She's never talked to anyone besides Santana about this and she doesn't quite know how Karofsky will react. After all, their situations paralleled each other the past few years, and she isn't quite sure on how he currently stands with Kurt.<p>

Karofsky hands her her glass and sits down on a fauteuil opposite of hers.

"So, please tell me why you're here, Quinn."

"Santana hasn't told you?"

"No, she just told me you'd be visiting, that's all."

"Oh okay. Well I'm here because I kind of hope that you can help me with this.. situation I'm in."

"Okay, and why do you think I can help you?"

"Because.. Because I.. I behaved myself the way towards a person like you did with Kurt, purely because I couldn't.. accept my attraction towards said person. W-we're friends now but I just really want to be more than that you know? I-I know you're in the same situation with Kurt but somehow it seems to work out better for you."

"Well.. to my defense, I _did _force-kiss him, and as much as I regret doing that, it did make Kurt realize that there was more going on than just me bullying him. I mean, you don't kiss people if you're not attracted to them. Did you ever tell him how you feel?"

Quinn casts her eyes down and tears well up in her eyes. She'd hoped that Karofsky would've assumed she was talking about Rachel, but he didn't. Her breath hitches and she swallows before she answers.

"It's.. it's not a guy. It's.. Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Karofsky blinks at her in surprise. "You mean.. the _Rachel Berry _you ordered us to slushy every week during Sophomore year?"

"Yeah. I.. I developed feelings for her from the moment she introduced herself to me. But I-I just couldn't handle it. My parents always told me that homosexuality is a sin, even though I'm sure there isn't a single word uttered by Jesus about that. But still, it made me loathe myself. And I-I reacted it all out on her, even though she tried to befriend me."

"Does she know that you're..?" He lets the words linger in the air but Quinn knows what he means.

"No. I haven't told anyone. Santana knew because o-of my reactions when I caught her and Brittany in the Cheerios showers time and time again. But.. that's it."

"Maybe you should tell her that first you know? Start with baby steps. You can't just drop a bomb on her, you have to let her get used to the fact that you're gay, first. After that, you can work on telling her how you truly feel about her."

"That last part is slightly problematic because.. She's getting married, to Finn. And she asked me to be her maid of honor.. I was actually the first one she told me about his proposal. I tried to stop her, but it was to no avail." A lone tear falls down her cheek.

Karofsky smiles at her. "The Rachel I knew wouldn't tie herself down to Finn that easily. Remember that she used to say that her dreams were bigger than him, bigger than all of us combined? I'm sure that deep down inside, that spirit is still lurking within her. And when she moves to New York? She'll remember her dreams and she'll break it off. And then, you'll be there to comfort her."

He looks at her before he proceeds. "Just go for it Quinn, don't let your own insecurities get in the way of your happiness. Just show her that you are no longer that person you were."

Silence dawns upon them. Karofsky can see that Quinn is thinking about his words.

_If Rachel could have mustered the courage to tell me about Finn's proposal while she most likely knew I'd not be in favor of it, then I should be able to muster up the courage to at least tell her that I'm not into guys._  
><em>And to be honest, it'll be a relief when I have someone who knows about it, besides Santana and Karofsky.<em>

The silence is broken by Quinn's phone ringing. She quickly checks who it is before she smiles apologetically to Karofsky.

"Sorry, it's my mother. I promised I'd be home on time so I could cook for her. She's gotten a job ever since my dad moved out so I take care of the household too nowadays. So, I really have to go, but thanks for listening to me."

Karfosky grabs a piece of paper and quickly scribbles something on it before he hands it over to Quinn. "It's my phone number. If there's ever anything I can help you with, please give me a call alright? I'll be here for you to talk to."

"Thanks Karofsky."

**-=XXX=-**

Rachel and Finn sit at the dining table together with Hiram and LeRoy Berry. They just ate a vegan pasta whom her dads had made.

"Thank you for the dinner Mr. Berry, it was delicious."

"Why, thank you Finn. So, we had a little talk with Burt and we heard you were going to take over Burt's tire shop."

"T-That's not quite sure yet Mr. Berry. I'm thinking about moving to New York with Rachel. Actually I was thinking that we can live together before we marry." Rachel side-eyes him.

_Thinking? Last time he was sure that he'd follow me to NYADA, if I got in that was._

"Really? I heard that you aren't allowed to share dorms at NYADA."

"NYADA?" He scrunches his eyebrows together. Rachel hadn't told him anything about that. He feels annoyance bubbling up inside of him. How dare she not tell him that? Isn't he supposed to be her boyfriend?  
>He looks up at Hiram Berry whom, apparently, is still expecting an answer. "Well ehm.. I was thinking of attending a college near NYADA and maybe we could live there at my dorm?"<p>

"Anyways, talking about living together, in order to prepare you for your upcoming wedding, your dad and I will be moving out for a week, so you guys can live here and experience what the married life is like."

"What? Where are you going to spend that entire week?" Rachel is shocked. Her dads leaving her? For an _entire _week?

"B-but who's going to cook my favorite meals then? And I can't do Sign-Along-Thursday without you !"

"I'm sure Finn can do that with you. Also, I heard he can cook, right Finn?" Hiram smiles at Finn. Finn doesn't quite like the look in his eyes. It's almost as if Hiram Berry _knows_ he fed Rachel _real _meat instead of pseudo-meat.

"Yeah of course. I can make you some nice meals Rachel, don't worry." He smiles at Rachel and holds her hand, but he can't disguise the angry look in his eyes.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Actually we were thinking of tomorrow. So you can accommodate right away."  
><em><br>Right. Okay. We can do it. It's just a week. If only he'd stop glaring at me like that, he's making a bad impression!_

"Oh Well we're really looking forward to it, I'm sure it'll go really well, right Finn?" Much to her dismay he's still glaring so she kicks him under the table.

"Ow! Yes yes we are Mr. Berry, it's going to be great, yeah."

LeRoy smiles. "Well we're glad you feel that way."

"Oh! That reminds me. Your dad met Quinn this morning at the mall, you should really ask her to have dinner with use sometime honey, she'll love it. Also, did you know New Haven is just two hours away from NYADA? Maybe you guys can visit her in the weekend and hang out with the three of you, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh daddy that's an excellent idea!"

Much to her dismay, Finn doesn't even bother to answer anymore. He stands up instead, excuses himself and mutters that he needs to use the restroom before he scurries off, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

"Sweety, is everything okay between you and Finn?"

"Yes, yes, everything is alright daddy. He's just a bit nervous. You know him. Always wanting to make a good impression."

Finn walks into the room again and sits down beside Rachel, he doesn't look at her.

"Your father and I are going to the kitchen to prepare the dessert, we'll be right back okay honey?" Hiram and LeRoy walk off.

The moment they leave the room the tension is almost graspable.

"Would you please stop _glaring _at me like that Finn, you are not leaving a good impression on my dads, with your awkwardness!"

"How could you _not _tell me you got accepted?"

"Honey, I had just forgotten it in the spur of the moment. Can we please _not _talk about this now?"

"I-I can't deal with you right now. How can you hide things like that from me, I'm going to be your husband! You want our marriage to be based on secrets and lies? This is ridiculous, I'm going _home_!" He's clearly fuming.

Before Rachel can object he grabs his coat, puts it on and walks to the kitchen. She hears him say that he got an urgent phone call and that he has to leave.

He walks through the dining room right after without as much as a glance to Rachel and it doesn't take long until she hears the front door slam.

Her dad immediatly rushes in with a dessert of assorted fruits, as if he had been waiting for this to happen.

"Do you still want your dessert honey? I gave you some extra because Finn left."

"Yes please. But if you don't mind, I'd rather eat it upstairs on my room. I'm not feeling very well."

She takes her dessert and walks upstairs to her room. She settles down on her bed and grabs her phone to check her messages. None from Finn. One text from Quinn whom asked how the dinner went.

She hesitates with telling her the truth but she decides against it, after all, Quinn wasn't really fond of her being together with Finn. So she decides to pretend everything is fine instead.

_Dinner went great. How is your evening?_

It doesn't take long until her cell buzzes.

_**I'm home alone, my mom went out on a date so it's rather quiet here. Want to come over?**_

_I'd love to but I can't come over at the moment._

_**Oh okay, maybe some another time then. Sweet dreams, Rachel. Xx  
><strong>__  
>Good night, Quinn. Xx<em>

**-=XXX=-**

Rachel walks to the Glee Club classroom. She had just gotten a text that Finn was waiting on here there, wanting to talk things over. Right before she walks inside she composes herself, takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Hey, Rach." He walks up to her and kisses her on her cheek. He doesn't look angry anymore, but he's still acting a bit off.

"Hey. How are you?" She gives him a shaky smile.

"I'm still a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me before that dinner. But I can forgive you if you'll promise not to withhold any information from me anymore."

"Look I know that what I did was wrong. I know I should've told you before I told the others and-"

He quickly interrupts her. "Others? Who else did you tell besides your dads?"

"Just the regular people, you know, Kurt and ehm.. Quinn."

"Quinn? What's it with Quinn all the time? Quinn this Quinn that, even your parents talk about her like, all the time, even at our dinner yesterday! Oh, and talking about that, I am _not _going to visit her in the weekends, you know she can't stand us together. Don't think I haven't seen that she was talking to you with that little speech of hers about this whole 'say goodbye to the present' thing."

"_Finn! _She's one of my best friends. Don't talk about her like that! Yes alright, she wasn't happy about me marrying you, but she did agree to be my maid of honor. Yes, I already asked her, and no I am not going to deny her that favor after she accepted it!"

Finn snorts. "That's just one of her ploys to make us break up! Face the facts Rachel, she doesn't want to see us happy, or you for that matter. You truly thinks she cares about you? If I have learned _ONE _thing from Quinn Fabray it's that she only cares about _herself_!"

"She's _changed_ Finn! She's not the same person she was two years ago. She values our friendship! She's always been here for me whenever I needed help and vice versa. I _need _her in my life Finn. She's like, the realist while I'm the dreamer. She keeps me grounded and I inspire her to make the most out of life, isn't that what friends are for?"

She can see Finn is pondering about his answer, he makes that confused face again. It takes him a while before he answers. "Fine. If you trust her then I will do so too. And if you really want her as your maid of honor I will not object. Just tell her not to do anything funny during our wedding alright?" He chuckles. Rachel tries to smile in return, but it's not quite working out.

"I'm really sorry about ruining our dinner last night Rach."

"I'm sorry too. From now on we'll tell eachother everything, okay?"

He walks up to Rachel, wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "I love you Rach. So let's please stop fighting all the time."  
>She wraps her arms around him in return and pulls him closer. "I love you too."<p>

They do not notice Jacob, standing behind the door.

**-=XXX=-**

Rachel is in the auditorium, she's about to warm up her vocal chords to practice her number for Regionals, when she hears footsteps behind her. She pays them no mind, she has no time to be distracted. She needs to prepare.

"Oh, hello Rachel Berry, you're just the person I was looking for!"

She turns around to see Sebastian standing behind her, with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I have my sources. Anyway, I want to talk to you, about a rather important subject." He looks at her with that same smug grin he had when he told Kurt he knew about their Michael plans for Regionals.

"Oh really? Well I don't feel like talking to you, especially not after what you did to Blaine. And also, I have to prepare myself to wipe you and your little Warblers off the floor at Regionals next week so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to warm up my vocal chords."

"Yeah, talking about Regionals, I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Rachel snorts loudly "And how's that? Who're you going to bring to beat me? You and your little meerkat face? I don't think so, there's no way you can beat me or the rest of New Directions for that matter with your little sub-par voice of yours."

"Oh, but Rachel honey, I won't need to. Because _you_ are going to beat New Directions _for _me, by refusing to attend."

Rachel laughs out loud. "You know, when you wound Blaine I knew something was terribly wrong with you, but I seriously think you've gone stark raving mad right now. I think you should talk to a psychiatrist, I know a good one want the address?"

"Rachel, your lack of humor never ceases to amaze me." He flashes that nasty smile of his again, Rachel shudders unwillingly. "You know, you terrible underestimate me. I have some intel in McKinley, ever heard of Jacob Ben Israel? After I promised him a nice scoop about you, he was very willing to give me everything I needed."

_Jacob? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anything on me._

She snorts. "Trying to blackmail me? Seriously? What have you got against me that's so terrible that'll force me to drop out? I bet you're just bluffing, with that stupid little smug smile of yours. Nothing will make me drop out, you hear? _Nothing_."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Rachel."

He grabs a recorder out of his jacket.

"What's that? You're going to record this conversation or something?"

"No, this recorder already has a recording. Of a few days ago you see, Jacob overheard a rather interesting conversation between you and Finn Hudson." He turns it on with a smile.

" I _need _her in my life Finn. She's like, the realist while I'm the dreamer. She keeps me grounded and I inspire her to make the most out of life, isn't that what BEEP are for?"

"Seriously? What is this nonsense Sebastian. A beep? How will that make me withdraw from the competition? You're delirious, really. Did you knock your head when you woke up?"

"Well honey, this particular passage was censored. It'd be rather offensive to hear that you're calling Quinn your girlfriend."

Rachel snorts loudly. She's had enough. She grabs her bags and proceeds to move out until she notices that Sebastian is taking something out his pocket again. A second recorder. He puts it on. She doesn't recognize this conversation, and that fact only worries her more. She tries not to show anything though, she can't give Sebastian the upper hand.

"Hey Q, did you hear the latest news about the midget and Finnept?"

_Oh god, so that's why Quinn didn't bat an eyelid when I asked her to be my maid of honor. She knew I said yes._

"What news?"

"Finn asked her to marry him, and she said yes. God knows why she'd want to be with manboobs as obviously, he has nothing to offer her."

"No.. Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me she didn't –" Her mouth becomes dry when she hears the panic in Quinn's voice.

_It can't be about Finn, now can it? Does she still love him? Is Finn right?_

"Q? Why-what's going on? Please tell me you're not crying about Finn are you?"  
>" I swear if you are, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for days! He's like, the worst guy ever, constantly complaining about how he's got nothing special going on for him, seriously god knows what that midget sees in him."<p>

"It's not… I-I don't.. I don't care about _Finn _Santana!"

He turns the recorder off.

"Sadly, he couldn't record the rest because right at that moment, the hockey team decided to favor him with their slushies. But I don't think I'll need it to cause the impact I want. I think you can see where I'm getting at."

"So, what's this supposed to mean? Just two separate recordings, that's all there is to it. Yes, she cares about me as a _friend _and she tried to talk me out of that marriage because she thought it would be a bad idea with my future as Broadway star. So what? It doesn't imply anything!"

Much to her horror, he whips out another recorder.

"Really? Because I find this one.. The most interesting, to say the least."

He clicks on the play button of the recorder, and a familiar voice pops up. _Finn._

"You know, I don't even want to go to this stupid Prom anymore. Quinn's got me handing out pens with our names on them, where's the dignity? And I hate those tuxes, and a corsage. I know I'm going to pick the wrong one, and then Quinn's going to be all pissed off and her mom's going to look at me like –"

"Hey. Just.. Just get her something simple. A wrist corsage. With girls like Quinn you don't want to do anything that's going to distract from their face so. Ask for gardenia, with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes."

He turns the recorder off and smiles at her.

"Now, I did some research about the whole gardenia thing, and I found out that gardenia stand for hospitality, grace and you know, _secret love_. Don't you think it was rather inappropriate to recommend your ex to give that to his girlfriend? You know, people might start thinking things. Gee, maybe that you're secret lovers? You know, I doubt it'd even surprise them, I bet they've seen those cute little scribbles on the girls' bathroom walls too. Did you know Jacob has pictures of that as well? I must say, Quinn was really striking with that nose. Ouch, that was mean of me, wasn't it?"

Rachel recoils in horror, this isn't what she had wanted, at all.

"Anyway, let me make it_ straight _for you, here's the deal: either you drop out, or I'm going to tell everyone about that little Sapphic adventure you two have going on."

"There is _nothing _going on between Quinn and I! This is just utter nonsense!"

"You know that, she knows that. But do you think the press nor your little McKinley High schoolmates will care whether it's true or not? Gossip is gossip, and I dare say this one is rather… _Juicy_." His smile is getting nastier by the minute. Rachel seriously has to constrain herself not to fling her microphone at him, because she knows that'll just make things worse.

"Hmmm…. I can't wait until the press hears that the female lead of New Directions is secretly hooking up with the ex of her soon-to-be-husband. My, I'm just thrilled to hear what the reactions will be."

"If I were you, I'd drop out. Better let me know before the day before Regionals, or my little story will go viral." He winks at her and walks off.

She stares at him in disbelief.

_I can't believe he'd do that. I-I can't drop out, New Directions is nowhere without me, even if they won't admit that. The fact that we won at Sectionals was just pure luck. _

Her eyes widen in shock when she thinks of Quinn.

_Quinn! Oh my god if he does that he's going to ruin Quinn's life! I can't allow that to happen, she's just on the right track. Him telling everyone that she's my making me cheat on Finn with her will only screw everything up again. _Oh my god Rachel Barbra Berry you have to fix this and fix it now! Quinn will NEVER forgive you if she hears that you could've stopped this!__

Rachel sinks down on the floor and starts to hyperventilate. She can feel that she's close to a panic attack, so she tries to hum Climb Every Mountain to stay calm. After a few minutes she feels it's working, it's soothing her nerves. After a few more minutes she stands up and brushes the dirt of her skirt and struts out of the auditorium with a determined look on her face.

She has a plan, and she's going to set it in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And it starts to roll into motion. How do you think this'll end? Please do tell! I enjoy reading people's guesses so :-)! Also take note, the rating has changed.

Rachel is at her locker, packing her bag when Finn walks over and kisses her on her cheek.

"Hey honey, I was wondering, since our week went by so well without _too many _quarrels, well, besides our conflicting bathroom schedules…"

_You forgot you cluttering my shower drain with hairs and my sink as well. Not to mention your insistence to keep playing Call of Duty in my room while I'd rather sleep but you're too lazy to plug in the headphones._ _Your complains when I stepped on the elliptical at 6 A.M. because you'd only gone to bed 2 hours before._ _And I could go on and on and on..  
>Although it was nice to wake up in someone's arms for a change.<em>

"Rach, are you listening to me?"

"No, no my thoughts had drifted off to.. how _happy _I was with you this past week." She smiles sweetly at Finn.

"Yeah I thought the same! That's why I was thinking, say, do we really need to wait until you've settled down in New York before we marry? I mean, we love each other, we're happy with each other, so why wait?"

"But.. I've already pushed the wedding forward! You know how I wanted to wait until I had a tony first? I already stripped it down to a year."

"Yes yes I know and I truly appreciate that, but it'd be so great if I could call you my wife earlier. It'd make me so happy.." Finn starts another whiny rant, as to which Rachel loses interest halfway.

"Anyways honey, I think that we should marry in 3 months, that way we can have prom first, become prom king and queen and marry the day after. That'd be grand, don't you think? And then when we conquer Nationals we can sing the lead as husband and wife." He smiles at her with his trademark dopy smile, as if he'd just invented the wheel.  
><strong><br>**She spots Quinn walking in through the entrance. "Right. I-I'll think about it okay?" She gives him a quick peck on the lips, closes her locker and swings her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh Rach?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I won't be home this evening, I'm going to visit a football match with Puck and Rory. I'm not sure when it ends but you know at which time I stumbled in last time."

"Yeah, four o' clock in the morning."

"Yeah I gather it'll be around that. So you don't have to stay up for me alright? Ask some friends to come over and keep you company." He walks over and kisses Rachel once more. "I love you."

She smiles at him. "I love you too, Finn." He smiles at her and turns around. The moment he's around the corner she moves over to Quinn whom escaped into the girls' bathroom at the sight of Finn.

She's reapplying her make-up in front of the mirror, as usual.

"Hey Quinn, would you like to come over at my house later?"

"What about Finn?"

"Finn is going to a football match with Puck and Rory. He won't be home until late."

"Okay, I'll be there. Oh, and don't bother cooking, I'll do that for you. I haven't forgotten the eggs you tried to feed me last time." She winks at Rachel, whom ducks her head shyly in response.

**-=XXX=-**

Quinn and Rachel are sitting at the dining table in Rachel's house. They'd just finished the Italian vegan pasta that Quinn had cooked for her.

"Quinn, that was amazing! You're a really amazing cook."

"Thanks. I can teach you to cook if you want. Then you won't have to rely on your dads so much." She winks at Rachel, who beams at her in return.

"I'd very much like that."

"Hey Quinn? I've been meaning to ask you something, did you actually get something nice for valentine? Some nice bouquet of red roses from a secret admirer? A box of chocolates?"

Quinn smiles but it doesn't quite each her eyes.

"No, I haven't gotten anything this year."

"But.. You're Quinn _Fabray_. You're gorgeous, and like, the most wanted girl at McKinley. Surely you must have gotten something? Come on you can tell me. Was it Joe? Did he give you something?"

"No, really, I haven't gotten anything. Not everyone is as popular as you." She winks at Rachel, trying to avert her attention.

"Hmm.. have you given something to someone then?"

_Shit_. _Why doesn't she drop it?_

"Actually yes I have."

"Ooooh what'd you give, and to who? You can tell me, who's making you happy?"

_You._

Quinn looks at Rachel with a pained expression in her eyes. "Look, can we not talk about this? It's rather embarrassing and I was rejected.. Sort of."

Rachel looks at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Rejected? You? Who did it? I'll talk some sense into that tiny brain of his!"

_Oh god stop it, stop it just stop it Rachel!_

Rachel huffs "No-one should reject you, you're great, caring and loving, that _loser _should be happy to have you!"

"Rachel, stop it!" Quinn bursts it out before she can help it.

Rachel startles and nearly falls off her chair. "W-what?" she looks at Quinn with a confused look on her face. Quinn never shouted at her anymore, what's with the sudden outburst?

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I just.. wanted you to stop."

"Oh. I was just.. angry because of that guys insolence."

"That's the whole point!"

"W-what point? You're acting really _odd _ever since I started about valentine." She tries to contact Quinn's eyes, but Quinn avoids hers.

She can feel Rachel's eyes studying her face, annoyance starting to show on Rachel's face because of Quinn's stubbornness to speak.

"Rachel, I.."

Quinn lets out a sigh, and grabs Rachel's hand before she averts her eyes to the table as if she's still contemplating what to say.

Rachel looks at her with questioning eyes, confused by the obvious discomfort that's suddenly overtaking Quinn. She squeezes Quinn's hand reassuringly, to tell her that it's going to be okay, no matter what she'll say.

Quinn chews on her lower lip before she looks up Rachel, a hint of fear flashing through her eyes.

"I-I need to tell you something.. Something important."

Rachel stays silent, urging her to go on.

"Remember.. Remember what I told you a few weeks ago? How I thought that I loved Finn, Puck and Sam?" Rachel nods.

"I-I never did, I was never.. in love with any of them, that one time with Puck I-I didn't really want it, I was drunk and had no clue as to what I was doing."

"I'm.. I'm really sorry you feel that way about your first time Quinn. But.. It's going to be okay, you're going to go to college and I'm sure you'll find a lovely guy that'll treat you with the respect and the love you deserve. It's never too late to fall in love."

"N-no, you don't understand. I don't want a guy, none at all. Ever."

She is pleading Rachel with her eyes, to understand, to grasp the subtle hint. But she doesn't. Instead, Rachel looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Quinn swallows audibly. This is it. No turning back anymore.

"I ehm.. I don't want to be with guys because I'm not.. attracted to them."

Rachel continues to stare at her with a puzzled look, her mouth slightly open.

_God, even now she's adorable._

Quinn takes a deep breath and exhales it shakily. She averts her eyes to the table again, because she doesn't dare to look Rachel in her eyes, afraid of seeing rejection in them.

"I.. I'm.. I'm a lesbian Rachel.." Seconds seem to take minutes as silence sets down upon them. Quinn starts to fidget with the tablecloth with her free hand, still not daring to look up at Rachel.  
>After a few more seconds she can't take the suspense anymore and finally looks up and meets Rachel's eyes, only to find Rachel looking at her with a <em>very <em>surprised look on her face.

_Why isn't Rachel answering? Is she going to throw me out now? Is our friendship over?_

"Rachel? Can you pl-please say something?" Her lower lip starts to tremble, and she tries to fight the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to let this information sink in. It's.. rather a lot to take in.I-I mean we used to chase the same guys.."  
><strong><br>**"It.. It was never about them." A lone tear spills over her cheek.

_It was about you. I wanted them because if I had them I could have a part of you. It was better than nothing.._

Suddenly she starts to sob. She's not sure if it's from relief that she finally told someone, or from the fact that she almost said her thoughts out hears the scraping of a chair and shortly after a pair of arms are wrapped tightly around her."Quinn, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I'm always here for you. I'm your best friend and I love you alright? And nothing's going to change that, especially not something as your sexuality". She kisses Quinn's head to reassure her everything is alright.

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel and pulls her closer to her, Rachel's sweater dampening the sound of her sobs. They stay that way until Quinn finally calms down.

**-=XXX=-  
><strong>

They've taken place on the couch, Rachel had just put Hairspray in the DVD Player. Rachel had been wanting to see that one for weeks, but Finn never felt like 'watching that mushy and cliche movie'.

"I'm going to grab some ice cream, do you want some too?"

"Depends. What kind of have you got?"

"Hmm chocolate, strawberry or vanilla."

"Chocolate please." She smiles appreciably at Rachel. She is glad that Rachel was as accepting as she was, she wasn't sure what she'd done if she wasn't.

After a few minutes Rachel comes back from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two bowls full of chocolate ice-cream and a pressurized can of whipped cream. She hands one bowl over to Quinn and sets the other one down on the table.

"Do you want some whipped cream Quinn?" Rachel looks at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ehm.. Yes you can put some on my ice-cream, please."

She watches as Rachel sits down next to her, shakes the can and sprays some whipped cream on her ice-cream. She then proceeds to do the same on Quinn's ice-cream. Right after she's done, she grabs the can, shakes it, and sprays a full blast in Quinn's face.

Quinn startles in response. "Rachel! What was that for?"

Rachel giggles. "I wanted to cheer you up."

She laughs. "By spraying a mustache on my face?"

Rachel laughs out loud in response and grabs the can again to spray some more.  
>Quinn squeals and hides her face behind her hands but it isn't quite working because Rachel is trying to tug Quinn's hands away with her own. After a few seconds Quinn grabs blindly for Rachel's hand holding the can and after a few more tugs she finally rips it free of Rachel's grasp. Quinn quickly grabs the can and sprays Rachel's face all under, whom doesn't even try to cover herself, she's too busy laughing.<p>

After a few seconds Quinn becomes aware of how close their face actually are. Her cheeks flush, her tongue darts out and licks her lower lip nervously. Much to her surprise Rachel's eyes follow the movement of her tongue, so she does it once more. Rachel's eyes flicker to Quinn's lips again. She stares at Rachel in bewilderment, not sure of what's going on. Before she can do anything, Rachel quickly stands up and mutters that she's going to wash her face and walks off to the kitchen.

She stands up and walks after Rachel, only to find her drying her face with a towel. She smiles when Quinn walks in. "I'm glad I managed to cheer you up a bit."

"Rachel, I-" She gets interrupted by the doorbell chiming in.

"I ehm.. I have to go to the door."

Quinn watches Rachel walk away before she walks over to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Thankfully, it helps to get rid of her flushed cheeks as well, although Rachel couldn't have seen those as her cheeks were covered in whipped cream. She grabs the towel and wipes her face with it, throws it into the cleaning basket and walks into the living room. She's about to sit down when she hears Rachel shouting.

Alarmed, Quinn runs to the hall, only to find Rachel in a heated discussion with someone who is standing in front of her. "Rachel is everything okay?"

"Y-yes it is. Please, go inside I'll be with you in just a minute."

"It didn't sound okay to me." She walks towards Rachel and stands next to her, before her eyes meet their visitor's. It's Sebastian.

"My what a coincide, Quinn Fabray. Fancy seeing you here." He smiles at her with a _very _smug grin. Quinn wishes she could wipe it off.

Rachel's nostrils flare in anger. "Weren't you about to leave?"

"Yes, yes I am. I am sad to interrupt your.. lovely evening together. You should've told me and I would've come another time. Alas, you know what I said, terms have changed. You've got two days, no more. See you Quinn." He winks at her before he walks off, whistling a tune of Michael Jackson. Quinn's sure she recognizes Bad.

Rachel turns around to face Quinn, her expression unreadable. "I told you to stay inside, why didn't you listen?"

Quinn looks at her with scrunched eyebrows. "I thought someone was about to harm you. I wanted to protect you."

"What was Sebastian doing here anyways? That guy is nothing but trouble."

Rachel doesn't answer, she walks inside instead, trailed by Quinn.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Rachel still refuses to answer and walks into the living room but she's stopped by Quinn who grabs her hand and spins her around, facing Quinn.

"Rachel, you promised me I could tell you anything, so you should do the same for me. Tell me what's going on, is he threatening you?"

"He's.. He's got three voice recorded tapes with incriminating information. H-he wants me to drop out of Regionals, or he'll spread them to Ohio's biggest news broadcasters."

"What kind of information?"

Rachel hesitates. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "I-I don't know. I've only heard one where Jacob recorded a conversation I had a few days ago and Sebastian has modified it into something completely different."

Quinn huffs. "That asshole!" Rachel's jaw drops. She hasn't heard Quinn swearing in ages. Truth be told, her protective nature was kind of endearing.

"I'll modify his face into somethi-"

"No! Quinn I don't want you to do that, it'll only make matters worse."

"Only if you'll tell me you're not going to do his bidding! We _need_ you Rachel, without you we can't win Regionals. He knows that, I know that, I know Schuester doesn't seem to believe as much, but it's true. You're the _core_ to New Directions, and without you we are _nowhere_.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I'll have this all solved and taken care of before you know it. _Please_tell me you'll leave him alone though, or you might ruin it for me."

"Fine, I'll stay away from him."

_But not from those tapes._

**-=XXX=-**

The very next morning Santana, Quinn and Brittany are in Santana's car, parked on the parking lot in front of the dorms of the Dalton Academy.

For some reason, Brittany had insisted that they should wear men's clothes, as by her logic, women wouldn't be welcome in the all-male-boarding-school's dorms. Santana had agreed with her girlfriend's crazy plan and they had raided the drama class' costume department together.

She took a glance in the rear-view mirror, for the first time since she had decided to wear the costume Santana had given her. She's wearing a blonde wig, a fake beard is plastered on her face, complete with a goatee. Furthermore she's wearing a white pantsuit complete with a knotted tie and brown polished shoes. She snorts, there is no way she'd pass for a man.

"This is ridiculous!" Quinn blurts out.

"No wonder, when you insist on wearing that creepy-ass make-up. You look like a drag queen, Q."

Quinn huffs. "I prefer to stay feminine."

Santana smirks. "The only reason you decided to wear it was because you thought you'd might encounter Berry on our way here."

Brittany chimes in."Q, don't worry, you still look hot even in a pantsuit."

She sighs. "Let's just get this over with." She opens the door of the car and steps out, waiting for Santana and Brittany to do the same. Truth be told, their outfits are just as ridiculous. Santana is clad in full leather and wears a black wig and a mustache, while Brittany wears an overall with a plaid blouse, a brown wig and a full beard. She looks like she'd just escaped from a farm, the only thing that's missing is a pitchfork and a pig.

Santana takes three sunglasses out of her car and hands one over to Quinn and Brittany before she puts the third pair on. Quinn puts hers on and waits until Brittany does the same. "Well, let's go."

They walk inside, with Quinn in front. Quinn exhales a sigh of relief, the front desk is empty so the receptionist isn't there. They'd just skipped the lobby when she spots the receptionist coming out of the elevator. He spots them and walks towards them with a confused look on his face. Quinn motions for Santana and Brittany to stay put.

"Hi, we're looking for our cousin, Sebastian Smythe. He told us his room is on the second floor but we forgot the right number and he's not picking up his cell at the moment."  
>She makes her voice sound as low-pitched as possible, thankfully he seems to buy it. At least the smoking had been good for something.<p>

"His room is 253, but he won't be back in about an hour or so, as the Warblers are currently rehearsing for Regionals. You can wait downstairs in the lobby if you want? I can offer you some refreshments while you wait."

She feels Santana stiffen besides her.

"No that is alright, thanks. We will wait upstairs for him."

"Okay I'll tell him you've come to visit him when I see him. What are your names?"

_Shit. We haven't thought of any names!  
><em>  
>She feels her body tense. She's glad she's wearing sunglasses so that he can't see the fearful look in her eyes.<p>

"Why, thank you that's very.. polite of you." She flashes a smile at the receptionist who's looking warily right now. "Tell him that Luciano, Brad and Zach Smythe, are here, alright?" She smiles politely before they step into the elevator. She quickly presses on the button she needs, the elevator doors close behind them and the elevator begins to lift. She lets out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Santana pats her on her shoulder. "Quick thinking, Fabray. Although I don't really like the name you gave me."

Brittany smiles. "I like Brad, it reminds me of tour piano guy. My mom used to tell me that your name defines your talents. Reckon I can play the piano now?"

Santana smiles at her. "You can do anything as long as you really want it, B."

With a "ding!" the elevator comes to an halt. The doors slide open and they quickly rush into the hall in search of room 253. After a minute they've found it. Santana grabs a hairpin out of her pocket and begins to pick the door's lock.

Quinn motions for Santana to be quicker. "We'd better hurry, I'm not sure if that guy was buying our story."

"I'm working on it as fast I can okay?" after another minute she eases the door open. They step into Sebastian's room, where they're instantly greeted by a wall of warm, damp air.

_Ugh, why do rooms of guys always smell so nasty? Even Finn's is like that._

"Let's quickly find what we've gotten here for and scram."

They ravage through his room, checking out every closet and cupboard they can find. She'd crawled below his bed, checked the curtains, checked behind the radiators and at one point Quinn even dashed into his bathroom and inspected the lid of the toilet to see if he had hid the tape recorders there, but to no avail. She sighs and walks back into Sebastian's room, only to find Brittany giggling about the last drawer they hadn't inspected yet: his _underwear _drawer.

"Brittany that's gross.."

"But look he's got Winnie the Pooh underwear!" She grabs the boxer short and waves it in front of Quinn's face.

"Very cute, but unless Winnie the Pooh has tape recorders hidden in there then I highly doubt it'll help much."

Suddenly Santana bursts out in laughter, grabs an object from the drawer and dangles it in front of their faces. Quinn's eyes widen in response when she recognizes it. "Oh my _god_! Is that.. is that a _THONG_?" "I think it is. Rather small though. And I'm no fan of silky red." "Oh for the love of god Santana put it down, that's just nasty." "Oh come on, he's a gay guy they take care of themselves. Unlike Finnept whom, last I heard, didn't even wash his own _balls_!" She smirks when Quinn makes a gagging sound.

"Ooooh! Oh! I know!" Brittany jumps up and down in excitement. "I know where he hid it! People usually hide their important stuff under their mattress just like Santana and I hide our purp-" "Brittany! Not _everyone _needs to know that!" "But it's Q, she's walked in on us a few times so you shouldn't be embarrassed, it's nothing new for her anyways.." Santana looks at Quinn with an alarmed look on her face, telling her _not_ to respond to that. Quinn just smirks when she notices that Santana looks flustered.

"Well, let's see if Brittany is right about her hunch." She winks at Santana who huffs in return. She quickly walks to Sebastian's bed and pulls off his sheets before she grabs the mattress and pulls it off his bed. There is nothing on his box spring, except for a stack of male porn magazines.

_Gross_.

No tape recorders and no tapes.

Santana huffs. "Shit. What do we do now? You don't reckon he's been keeping them with him, do you?"

"I can't believe we just ravaged his whole room for nothing." Quinn kicks the mattress out of frustration. It flies through the room before it crash-lands against the wall, on its opposite side. Without even bothering to look at it, she storms out of the room in anger. Her plan has failed, she couldn't help Rachel and all she wants to do now is go home and sulk, hoping that she_ won't _run into Sebastian on the way home, as she might just punch him a black eye.

She makes her way to the elevator, but she's stopped before she can press on the button. She turns around to see Santana and Brittany staring at her with triumphant smiles on their faces.

"You forgot something Q."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany chips in. "We found the tape recorders. He had taped them to the underside of his mattress." She hands over three small tapes to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes light up and a feeling of utter gratitude flutters in her chest. She rushes to Brittany and Santana and hugs them, she's just released them when she hears the alarming "ding!" sound of the elevator.

_Shit. They've found us!_

Without any word they rush to the staircase, run down the flight of stairs, hop into their car and drive off, the tapes safely tucked in Quinn's pocket.

**-=XXX=-**

The elevator doors glide open and Rachel steps out. To her surprise, the hall is deserted.

_That's odd, I'm sure I just heard voices._

She glances on her watch. Just ten minutes left until Sebastian will be here.

_Shit, that's not much. _She quickly types out a text to Blaine.

_I got stuck in traffic, please try and delay him further, offer him another drink. I'll pay you back, I promise! Thanks!  
><em>  
><em><strong>I'll try but I can't promise you anything. Just so you know, you so owe me! Next solo is mine .Oh, and you owe me and Kurt a dinner at Breadsticks! ;-)<strong>_

She'd devised this plan last night after Quinn left. At first Blaine didn't want to help her after his accident with the rock-salt slushy, but after explaining the situation to him he'd agreed to do it. Sebastian was all too happy to oblige when Blaine asked him for a coffee at the Dalton Academy, apparently he thought he could still pry Blaine away from Kurt despite all that had transpired the past few weeks.

She turns around the corner and walks to room 253, taking a hairpin out of her hair. She's watched Google videos for hours on end to find out how to pick a lock with a simple hairpin, it didn't seem all that hard so she was sure that she'd succeed. She's about to put the hairpin into the lock when she notices that the door isn't locked at all. In fact, she can easily push it open. When she walks inside her jaw drops on the floor. His room was a complete mess, clothes were lying everywhere and his bed was stripped bare. It was like a tornado had rushed through it.

_Has someone gotten here before me? What if they're still here, hiding behind that door waiting for me to walk past so they can grope me? Rachel Barbra Berry! stop those scary thoughts! Think of the tapes. I need to find the tapes.  
><em>  
>She walks further into his room until her foot steps onto something. She steps away to see what it is and picks it up.<p>

_A tape recorder! _

She turns it around and opens it, only to find out that the tape that was supposed to be inside of it, was gone. She drops on her knees and crawls over the floor, intent on finding the other tape recorders and their tapes. It doesn't take long until she finds the other two recorders, they were chucked under the cupboard close by the first tape recorder she found. She grabs them and inspects them. Much to her horror, they're empty as well.

_He must've expected someone coming here and taking them. Shit, he must have them on him! _

She sinks down on her knees, feeling faint and her breathing speeds up. She feels a panic attack incoming.

_I'll have to drop out. There's no other way. Unless..  
><em>  
>Her phone buzzes, she startles at the sound.<p>

_**I couldn't delay him any further, he's just left. Get out of there Rach!**_

She quickly gets up and walks out of Sebastian's room, but she freezes in her tracks when she hears the doors of the elevator open and footsteps coming her way.

_Oh my god, he's here!_

She quickly looks around her and spots the emergency door to her left. She runs to it, tugs the door open, rushes into it and closes it behind her. Apparently right on time, if the scream of anger on the opposite side of the door is anything to go by. She carefully climbs down the stairs until her feet hit solid ground. She walks off towards the nearest shopping mall where she'd parked her car. She hadn't dared to risk taking the bus as the other Warblers might see her there.

She steps into her car and grabs her cell, scrolling to the contact she needs.

_I won't let him win. I will perform at Regionals, even if I have to take drastic measures. Even if I have to sacrifice my happiness for the others. For Quinn. We'll go home with the first place trophy this year, we have to._

She presses the dial button, it doesn't take long until it's picked up.

"Hey honey, I'm just about to go to practice, why are you calling?"

"I-I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. And I think you're right, we should get married earlier."

"Really? Oh that's so great!" She hears him laugh on the other side of the line. "When did you have in mind?"

Rachel bites her lip anxiously. "Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Possible spoilers for 3x15. Warning: Angst! Also, tell me what you think ;-)

Quinn is in her bedroom, watching television when her cell buzzes. She grabs it and smiles when she notices the sender, it's Rachel. When she opens it her smile quickly disappears and her heart drops.

_**Plans changed. I'm getting married tomorrow. Don't worry about the dresses I have those covered. See you guys tomorrow and don't forget to bring your smiles along! X**_

Numerous thoughts twirl through her head, each battling for dominance.  
><em><br>Has she gone completely insane?  
>How dare she be so cowardly that she won't even tell me in person and would rather hide behind a generic text message whom she probably send to everyone!<em>

_Hold up. Sebastian threatened her yesterday.  
>Is she jumping the shark because of that?<br>Did her plan fail and he contacted the news? It can't be.. I have the tapes.._

_Oh my god, the tapes!_

A renewed surge of hope flares up within her and urges her to take action. She struts out of her bedroom, runs down the flight of the stairs, opens the front door, slams it shut and jumps into her car.  
>Within ten minutes she's at Rachel's house and parks her car. After a few minutes she gets out of her car and walks towards the front door of Rachel Berry's house.<p>

She takes a deep breath and rings the bell. She hears footsteps on the other side of the door and within a few seconds the door is opened. it's Hiram.

He smiles when he recognizes her. "Hello Quinn. Are you here to visit Rachel?"

"Yes, yes I am. I need to talk to her about something _very_ important."

"I'm sorry, Rachel isn't at home. She left about an hour ago with Finn."

"Can't you call her? I can wait here until she comes back."

"She's left her cell at home, she didn't wish to be disturbed. You know how nervous she can get, and tomorrow is well, her big day, so I'm sure she wants to prepare, in _solitude_."

"B-but I really need to talk to her _today_! Tomorrow is too late!"

Hiram smiles apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do. Normally I'd allow you to wait inside but Leroy and I are about to leave, and Rachel would kill me if she finds out I left you outside, sitting on the stoop for several hours."

"I'm sure she'll listen to you tomorrow when you tell her. You're meeting up before the wedding ceremony starts, right?"

Quinn grinds her teeth out of frustration. Out of all the times Rachel could disappear she chooses to disappear _now_.  
>She's so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Hiram was asking her something.<p>

Hiram looks at her questioningly._ "_You _will _be at the wedding won't you?"

She looks at him with a surprised look in her eyes. "Of course I will. Rachel is my _best friend_."

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow then. I'll tell Rachel you came by."

Quinn smiles politely at him. "Thanks Mr. Berry."

She turns around, walks to her car and gets in, but doesn't make a move to start the engine. Instead, she stares through the front window, wondering how she can tell Rachel about the tapes now. She doesn't want to ruin Rachel's biggest day in her life, but on the other hand, she just can't sit idly by and watch it happen. Marrying Finn Hudson will only ruin her life, NYADA, her career and her chances on Broadway. Rachel deserves _so_ much better than him, even if she doesn't realize it herself. _  
><em>  
><em>I'm going to stop that wedding. No matter the cost. <em>

**-=XXX=-**

Quinn arrives an hour too early at the chapel that's designated for Rachel and Finn's wedding.  
>She walks to the dressing room that's reserved for the bride, walks into it and sits down on one of the fauteuils. She drums with her fingers on the arm of the chair, while she patiently waits for Rachel to arrive. It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes.<p>

After a few minutes the door creaks and Rachel steps in, her hair and make-up already done. She startles and nearly drops her bouquet of red and yellow lilies when she sees Quinn.

"Oh my god, Quinn! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here? And why aren't you dressed yet?"

Quinn on the other hand, doesn't even notice that Rachel said something. She's too busy staring at Rachel.

Rachel huffs. "Are you going to say something, or are you going to stare at me all day?"

A blush creeps on Quinn's face. "O-Oh! I'm sorry it's just.. you look gorgeous Rachel." Rachel ducks her head shyly in response.

"Anyway I ehm.. I came here to give you something. I had wanted to do it yesterday, but your dads told me you weren't home." She takes a small plastic bag out of her coat and throws it onto the table.

Rachel approaches it cautiously. "What is it?"

Quinn smiles encouragingly at her. "Open it, you'll see."

Rachel grabs the plastic bag and looks into it. She lets out an audible gasp when she notices the three tapes inside of it. "How.. How did you get these Quinn?" A look of utter horror flashing through her eyes, but Quinn doesn't notice.

"I ehm I went to get them together with Santana and Brittany, I even had to dress like a _guy_. A guy! I looked horrible I tell you. I managed to delude the receptionist into thinking we were Sebastian's cousins." She chuckles.

Rachel blinks. "_Hold up_. _You_ were the ones who ravaged his room?"

Quinn's smile falters. "How.. how do you know?"

"Because I was there. I was searching for those tapes, but his room was ravaged and when I found the tape recorders they were empty."

A feeling of utter dread settles in Quinn's stomach. "Is.. Is that why you decided to marry Finn _today_? Because of those tapes?"

Rachel averts her eyes and turns away from Quinn, refusing to answer that question.

_Oh my god, I'm responsible for her deciding to marry today. If I hadn't taken those tapes.. If I hadn't.. Sh-she wouldn't be doing this today._

"S-So.. the only reason why you jumped the shark with Finn was because Sebastian was threatening you?" Rachel still refuses to look at her and Quinn has to fight the urge to grab her and spin her around so she could read the answer written in thosw brown orbs.

"B- but since I took his evidence, there is no reason to continue this wedding anymore."

Rachel suddenly spins on her heels, her eyes flashing in anger, although Quinn isn't sure who she's angry at, at Quinn, or herself? "How dare you say that to me! I _love_ Finn! I _want _to get married to him!"

Quinn starts to fume. How can Rachel be so ungrateful after she went through all that trouble for those _stupid_ tapes? "Do you really _want_ to get married? Or are you just doing this out of _pity?_ _Pity _for yourself because you think you have no-one else going for you and out of _pity _for Finn because the only special thing he has in his life is you. Such a good basis for a marriage Rachel, chapeau!"

"Don't you see that this marriage is wrong for all kinds of reasons? You only want to marry him out of pity, he wants to marry you because he has nothing special in his life except for you. He's been pressuring you for weeks, and now that Sebastian threatens you, you suddenly want to get married as soon as possible? Rather fishy isn't it? That isn'tmarrying out of love. If you deem that as love, then you don't know what love is!"

Hurt flashes in Rachel's eyes, and Quinn immediately regrets her words. Why can't she hold her tongue when she's angry?

Rachel snorts. "And _you_ do? You're one to talk. You've never even had a _proper _boyfriend_ or _girlfriend for that matter!"

_Ouch. Low blow._

Quinn averts her eyes to the floor, her anger fades away into sadness.

Silence dawns upon them. It takes them a few minutes to collect themselves, to not make matters worse than they already are.

"If you're truly my best friend, you will go in there and support me. So, either, you wear that dress that's draped over the chair behind you and I'll see you at the ceremony, or I want you to leave and our friendship ends right here and now." She looks up at Quinn with a raised eyebrow and determination on her face.

Quinn swallows audibly. Rachel can't do that to her, she can't lose their friendship, not after they came so far."Right. I-I'll be there, I don't want to lose our friendship Rachel, you mean a lot to me."

"I'll see you in 15 minutes." Rachel takes her dress and walks out of the room to change somewhere else.

**-=XXX=-**

Quinn lets out a sigh. She pushes the double doors open and steps on the aisle. She notices that the guests have already arrived. Rachel's dad, Hiram, is trying to make eye-contact with her, but she avoids his eyes. She doesn't want to talk to him, or anyone for that matter. She doesn't want to do anything anymore, it's like the fire within her has stopped burning and crumbled all of her resistance. She wants all of this be over, so she can go home, crawl into her bed and never wake up.

She walks to her designated spot, next to where Rachel is supposed to stand.

_How fitting_.

She looks at the guests sitting down. All of the New Directions are here, sitting on the front row, accompanied by Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury and Sue Sylvester, who grins at her. Her eyes spot Santana, she's sitting next to Brittany, they're holding hands. Quinn smiles, they're adorable. She's glad that they finally managed to work everything out. Santana winks at her and holds her thumb up, discreetly asking her if her talk with Rachel went okay. Quinn mouths a "No, we had a fight." Santana immediately bends over to Brittany and Puck, whispering something in their ears. Quinn's eyes roam around the guests some more, she spots the Hummels and a few more people whom must be family of Rachel, based on their dress choices. Hiram motions for her to come over, she takes a few steps towards him before she's interrupted by the music starting to play and Kurt walking in through the double doors.

_Shit. It's about to start._

She smiles apologetically at Hiram Berry and walks back to her spot. Kurtstands on the opposite side of hers, next to Finn's designated spot. She looks at Kurt, who's staring at her with a determined expression. It's at that exact moment that she realizes that she's not alone. Just like her, he doesn't want them to marry.  
><em><br>Would he object when the minister asks if there are any objections?_

The double doors open once more and Finn walks in, dressed in black slacks, a crisp white shirt complete with a black bowtie and a black tuxedo jacket. He smiles nervously at Kurt and proceeds to stand next to him, nervously waiting for his bride-to-be.

After another minute Rachel walks in, holding her LeRoy's arm. Her breath hitches in her throat as she sees how beautiful and radiant Rachel is. For a moment Quinn forgets where she is, and just stares at Rachel with her mouth slightly open. She knows she's blatantly staring, but right now she doesn't care.

_Wow, Rachel is absolutely gorgeous in that dress._

Rachel walks past her, turns her head towards Quinn and flashes her a big smile, which Quinn can't help but to return. It isn't until she hears a not-so-subtle cough of Finn, that she realizes that she's at a wedding, and it isn't hers. It's_ Rachel_ and _Finn's _wedding to be more precise. A pang of sadness suddenly hits her, and she barely manages to suppress a sob as she fights the urge to walk away. Rachel's words echo through her head:

_"If you're truly my best friend, you will go in there and support me"_

_I love Rachel so I'm here to support her no matter what,_ _I love Rachel so I'm here to support her no matter what,_ _I love Rachel so I'm here to support her no matter what.  
><em>I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't cry..<br>Can't show weakness, she needs me._  
><em>  
>She repeats the words in her head, like a mantra. She feels Rachel's eyes scanning her face, but she refuses to look her way. She knows she'll break down if she does. She has to build up her walls of defense instead, and steel them, <em>before<em> the ultimate confrontation arrives.

The minister smiles at Rachel and Finn, and coughs before he starts his speech.  
>"Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."<p>

Quinn steals a glance at Rachel. She's smiling at Finn, but it doesn't feel very genuine.

"Remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"And now it is time to light the candles of unity. Rachel, please take the left candle, and Finn, you can take the right one. Together you will simultaneously lit the third, larger candle in the middle. You may then either blow out your own individual light, or leave it lit, symbolizing that you have not lost your individuality in your unity with each other."

Finn grabs the left candle with his clumsy hands and waits for Rachel to take hers. She grabs her candle but nearly drops it, as her hands are shaking. Quinn watches her with a raised eyebrow.

_Is she nervous?_

After a few tries they finally managed to light the third candle together. Finn immediately blows his own candle out before he sets it back on its designated place. Rachel on the other hand, chooses to keep hers lit and looks annoyed at Finn for surrendering his own individuality.

The minister continues his speech as if he hasn't noticed the tension between Finn and Rachel.

"On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together - through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows - a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today.."

"Now, please let us start with the weddings vows."

Finn breaks out into a massive smile, Rachel smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Do you Finn Hudson choose Rachel Berry to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I do." The minister has barely finished his speech and Finn already answers. Finn is eager, _too _eager to Quinn's taste.

Next comes the part she's been dreading, her heart rate speeds up. It feels as if she's holding a giant glass heart in her hands and she's voluntarily waiting for Rachel to smash her heart into a million pieces with an enormous hammer.

_Why am I doing this again? It feels like I'm lining up for an execution, as if I'm waiting until they tear my heart out and stomp on it._

"Do you Rachel Berry choose Finn Hudson to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures."

Quinn steals a glance to her side and sees Rachel staring at the ground, a weird look in her eyes, it's as if it just dawned down upon her that she really is about to become Rachel Hudson-Berry.  
>Quinn looks at Finn's dopey face, staring intently at Rachel's. She can't believe this is happening. Is Rachel really going through with this? She clenches her jaw and nearly bites her tongue in two, she's trying so hard to contain herself, to not snap at Rachel for throwing her life away to that douchebag.<p>

"To care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

Much to her surprise Rachel doesn't answer immediately.

She feels Rachel's eyes searching for hers, so she turns her head to her right and watches Rachel's face. She tries to smile reassuringly at Rachel, but her smile falters at the moment her eyes connect with Rachel's, uncertainty flashing in Rachel's brown orbs. The wall Quinn had tried so hard to build up suddenly comes crashing down. Tears well up in her eyes. She can't do this. Not when Rachel looks at her like that.

"I-I can't.. I'm sorry Rachel I really _really _tried but I can't watch you do this. It's tearing me apart."

She turns around, runs down the aisle, through the double doors, leaving Rachel, Finn and the whole wedding ceremony behind.

Without a moment's hesitation Rachel runs after her.

**-=XXX=-  
><strong>  
>She quickly storms out of the chapel and grabs her cell and dials Karofsky.<p>

"Hey Quinn, what's going on? Is the ceremony done yet?"

"N-no. I ruined it Karofsky, I ran out in the middle of it and practically begged for Rachel to stop it. Can.. Can you please come and pick me up? I-I don't want to talk to her right now, the look she gave me when I bolted out of there it-"

"It's alright. I'm at a friend who lives close by, so I'll be there in a few minutes okay? Just hang on."  
>With a click, the line is dead, he has hung up.<p>

She proceeds to sit down on the pavement and buries her face in her hands. When had it all gone so wrong? She loathed Finn, loathed Sebastian, and loathed herself for indirectly pressuring Rachel into this sham of a marriage and only because she had _tried _to help. Apparently, no good deed goes unpunished, indeed..

After barely a minute she hears the front door open and close with a thud. She doesn't even bother to look who came out. She doesn't want to speak with anyone.

"Quinn! Why did you run out on me like that? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me? To have my maid of honor run out on me?"

"You know I didn't agree with you marrying him. Did you seriously think I'd pull an 180? Did you think I'd sit around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson?"

She stands up and turns around to face Rachel. "The Rachel I knew never would have settled for someone who has no dreams! Would never have settled for someone out of sheer _pity_!"

Rachel shrieks at her. "Don't you understand? After all of these years of being a social outcast I've finally found someone who really loves _me_. He's the only one who's ever done that, is it so wrong to want to marry the one who loves me?"

Quinn grasps Rachel's hands. "Look at me Rachel. Look me in the eyes and tell me you truly believe he'll make you happy. Tell me he's your soul mate and you want to spend the rest of your life with him!" She's pleading, no, _begging _for Rachel to be honest with her, to look into her heart and decide what is right.

"Tell me Rachel! I need to hear you say it! Tell me you won't regret saying yes to him! Tell me you really love him, and that's why you want to marry him!" Tears spill over her cheeks, she doesn't even care that she's crying anymore.

Rachel hesitates. "I-I.. He.. He loves me."

"Finn isn't the only one in the whole world who loves you!" Quinn blurts it out before she can help herself. She clasps her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen in shock.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit I didn't want to blurt that out!_

"What.. What's that supposed to mean? Quinn?" Rachel grabs Quinn's hand but Quinn breaks free and walks away.

"Quinn? What are you implying?" Quinn starts to walk faster, Rachel does the same.

Rachel feels anger boiling up inside her, how dare Quinn ruin her wedding? And then when she _finally _says something that might give her a reason to do so, she doesn't even elaborate!

"Quinn! Don't you _dare _walk away from me! We're going to talk about this _right now!_"

"_No_! I don't want to talk to you about this now! Not like _this_! Not in front of this goddamn chapel with Finn waiting inside, waiting for you to say yes!"

She spots Karofsky's car driving up to them and takes a sprint, Rachel trailing closely behind her.

_Shit, how can she sprint on those high heels?_

"Quinn! Goddamnit! Stop running and _talk to me_!"

Quinn arrives at Karofsky's car and grabs the handle.

Rachel snatches Quinn's arm before she can open the door to the car. "Quinn if you get into that car, I will NEVER talk to you again!"

"If that's what it takes for you to stop this crazy wedding then I will gladly live with that burden." She rips her arm free and without another word she gets into Karofsky's car. She locks the door while he starts the engine.

"Quinn! Quinn don't do this to me!" She flings her brides bouquet at Karofsky's car out of anger, but her target misses and it falls flat on the pavement. She watches them drive off, and much to her dismay, Quinn never looks back at her.

Barely a minute later the front door busts open again and Kurt walks out towards her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kurt! Thank god you're here. Please tell Finn that.. that I'll be inside in a few minutes okay?"

Kurt looks at her like she's gone completely crazy.

"Hold up, Quinn just ran off in the middle of the ceremony, you chase after her and now you've decided to go back inside and still push this wedding through? Don't you see that she only wants the best for you? "

"If she really wanted that then she would've stayed inside to support me."

"Support you for what? For marrying Finn? If you'd truly think he'd make you happy you wouldn't _need _support Rachel! She's doing the right thing by trying to make you see that you rushing into a marriage isn't going to make you happy in the end! Really Rachel, sometimes you really should listen to your best friends."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Quinn is right, this wedding is ridiculous. I mean look around you! Do you think your fathers want this? Do you think the Hummels are happy about you two marrying? No! Maybe in a few years, but not _now_. Your 'yes I do' at this point would be completely unbelievable. I saw how annoyed you were when Finn messed up. I just don't want to stand there and see you two make complete fools off yourselves, I love you too much for that and I am sure Quinn feels the same."

Rachel looks at him with a hurt expression in her eyes. "Are you leaving me too?"

"If you truly want to marry my step-brother then I will accept that, but I don't want be a part of this circus going on inside there. Besides someone has to look after Quinn. She looked devastated when she stormed out. "

"She's with.. she's with Karofsky. He picked her up. T-they just drove off. I might have.. flung my bride bouquet at her." She points meekly at the bouquet lying on the pavement.

"Rachel.." Kurt puts his arms around Rachel. "Look, whatever you decide tonight I'll be there for you alright? Just please promise me you'll listen to what your heart tells you." She stifles a sob.  
>He releases his hold and takes a few steps towards his car.<p>

"I-I think I've lost her Kurt. I've told her that.. that I never wanted to talk to her if she abandoned me now."

Kurt turns around instead and smiles at her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "She loves you Rach, she'll come around."

He steps into his car, waves at her and drives off into the same direction as Quinn and Karofsky did just a few minutes ago.

**-=XXX=-**

They drive towards Quinn's house in utter silence. She doesn't want to talk about Rachel, she knows she's blown it. Rachel will never forgive her for ruining the most special day in her life.  
>Quinn chews on the inside of her cheek, her gaze listlessly wandering around the car. She turns the radio on, but turns it right off when she hears Cherish. She's definitely <em>not<em> in the mood for _any _love song.

Truth be told, she wishes she could turn on a sad song and bawl her eyes out. But her pride doesn't permit that. Not even when her heart feels like it's broken beyond repair. Rachel chose Finn and nothing what Quinn did was enough to stop her.

she listlessly continues her exploration of Karfosky's car, but nothing registers to her. It isn't until she looks in the wing-mirror and sees a familiar flash of red that she suddenly musters up some energy.

_It can't be. Or can it?_

Quinn looks into her wing-mirror again and gasps when she recognizes the license plate of the red car driving about two cars behind them. It's Kurt's.

"Kurt is driving behind us!"

Karofsky smiles at her. "He's been driving behind us for the past 10 minutes, Quinn. I think he wants to know whether you're okay and perhaps have a talk with you. He knows how important you are to Rachel and how important she is to you."  
><strong><br>**Quinn's eyes drop to her hands in her lap. "She told me she never wants to talk to me anymore, right before I got into the car."

"Right before she threw her brides bouquet at you?" He chuckles. "Well, you weren't very subtle today, now were you? I wouldn't call storming off in the middle of the vows subtle."

"What would you have done if Kurt told you he was going to marry Blaine tomorrow? Would you sit there and watch your heart be smashed in a million pieces?"

Quinn looks at him questioningly as they are about to cross a four-way intersection. A movement behind him catches her eyes, she looks through the window and spots a green van that's about two times bigger than Karofsky's car. Much to her shock, it's quickly approaching the intersection they are about to cross. In fact, it's speeding lightning quick, and for some reason it's still crossing the intersection even though the driver was already supposed to stop ages ago, as his side has a red light.

"Karofsky! Pull over!" Quinn yells. Karofsky quickly jerks the steering wheel to the left as to try and avoid the van that's coming straight their way. The smell of burning rubber penetrates Quinn's nostrils and she hears the screeching of tires on the asphalt. Quinn braces for impact just in case, even though she knows it won't help much. The van's lights blind Karofsky while he's still desperately trying to avoid the van, for a moment it looks like they've made it, but then the green van crashes into the left backside of the car, right behind Karfosky's seat. She hears the screeching of metal and the breaking of glass, glass splinters fly everywhere.

Their car flies sideways, spinning slightly, the sound of screeching metal and breaking glass still ring in Quinn's ear. She's vaguely aware of someone screaming but she's not sure whether it's Karofsky or her. Suddenly there is another crash to their right side and Quinn's head slams into the dashboard, it only takes a few seconds before her eyes close and the world around her fades away.

After a few seconds Quinn wakes up. She groans.

W_hy is my head so damn heavy?_

She tries to scan her surroundings. The right side of the car has crashed against a heavy oak tree and it's pushed up against its trunk. Worried about Karofsky she looks to the left, to see whether Karofsky is okay. His head lies on the steering wheel, his eyes are closed and there is a slight wound on his forehead, blood dripping out of it. On closer inspection his right arm and right leg are dislocated, as if they're broken. The sight sickens Quinn and she feels nausea welling up inside her.

She tries to move, but stops when she feels a sting in her left shoulder. Suddenly she becomes aware of a dull ache on the right side of her head, something warm and sticky is running behind her right ear. Confused, she uses her hand to check out what's wrong, her fingers brushing a warm liquid-like substance. She moves her hand to her face, to inspect what's on her hand. She swallows audibly when she sees what it is. _Blood._

_Oh my god, I'm bleeding. I can't stand blood!_

Suddenly she feels very faint, but she's fighting to stay awake. She knows she can't faint now or she might not wake-up anymore.  
><em><br>Damn if only my head didn't feel so heavy.._

She's vaguely aware of the sound of sirens coming closer and closer, but she can barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she thinks of is that she'll never be able to tell Rachel how sorry she is, before her eyelids give in and she faints, welcoming the bright white light engulfing her.


End file.
